(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept presented herein generally is concerned with devices and methods utilized for quick, efficient, and convenient personal hygiene, particularly with relation to bathing and showering. Disclosed is a disposable shower or bath brush having internally separate compartments containing liquid soap and a liquid moisturizer.
Bathing for humans has for thousands of years been a generally pleasant experience. It is also a necessary procedure for maintenance of clean skin and riddance of infectious conditions or exfoliation of deteriorating epidermis.
Individuals who travel frequently, and stay in hotels, may oftentimes prefer scented soap gels and skin moisturizers used in conjunction with a bath brush as compared to using the hotel's soap, which could dry the skin and/or wash cloths that may not be at the highest level of cleanliness in some establishments. After rinsing and applying the skin moisturizer, the skin should be left feeling soft and silky. The inventive concept disclosed herein is designed for travel. It will eliminate the clutter of packing a bottle of shower gel, a shower brush or loofah sponge, and possibly shower moisturizers.
There are any versions of bath sponges or shower brushes with handles which are used to enhance the showering experience. Unfortunately, many of those items are convenient to pack and take along on business trips or family vacations because of the long handles. For consumers that frequently travel on airplanes, the disclosed inventive concept, commercially known as the “Quick Freshe” pack, will eliminate the need to transfer shower gel into 3-ounce bottles in compliance with the Federal Aviation Agency's regulations for carry-on luggage. The disclosed device will also eliminate frustrating attempts to pack long-handled back scrubbers and shower brushes into their luggage. Because the “Quick Freshe” is a sanitary, prepackaged, full service shower supply, it will be ideal to send with children and teens for sleepovers or summer camps.
During the first days on a new college campus, there may not be time for laundry duties. A few packages of “Quick Freshe” will eliminate the need for re-using wash cloths, which hold bacteria and germs, especially until a regular laundry schedule can be set up. Another effective use of the disposable shower brush is in situations similar to the emergency evacuations that resulted from the aftermath of hurricane Katrina. As thousands of persons were being displaced, distribution of a disposable shower brush would have been a comfort and hygienic relief to countless persons involved in such a tragedy.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the field of shower or bath brushes, a number of unique developments and products have been manifested in the past; some complicated or intricate, and many, very basic. Several of them, which are relevant to this inventive concept, are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,221; (Edwards, E., Jan. 22, 1980). The invention is a bath brush having an elongated, continuously curved device with a handle at one end and a brush at the other end. The brush arrangement includes an enlarged head with bristles and further, having a pair of clips on either side of the arrangement of bristles for removably holding a face cloth, there by facilitating bathing with the brush and face cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,792; (Nazemi, A. Jun. 25, 1996). Disclosed is a shower brush with a handle at one end and a group of bristles located upon one face at the other end. The device has an axial pivot medial to two ninety degree bends taken with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shank. U-shaped and an S-shaped configuration are thus enabled, each being obtained from the other by rotation of one shank portion relative to the other through one hundred eighty degrees in either direction about the axial pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,802 (Wang, Jun. 23, 1998). Disclosed is a device having a grouping of circular brushes which are arranged on a platform. The platform contains tubing to allow water from the shower head power a rotational mechanism inside each brush and also gently force liquid soap toward the vicinity of the brush bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,829 (Chen, C. Mar. 6, 2001). The invention comprises a bath brush including an elastic mesh tube-like structure which is axially pushed and gathered so as to continuously crimp the perimeter of the tube into a waved pattern; a handle connected to a framework and grip mechanism which are freely detachably assembled with a connecting member, and a pair of massaging spheres positioned on the upper side of the elastic mesh tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,219 (Powaska, T., Jun. 24, 2003). The inventor designed a rotary shower brush of primarily elongated shape for mounting vertically in a shower stall, comprising a brush assembly, a motor assembly, upper and lower mount assemblies. The motor assembly is operatively connected to, and rotates the brush assembly. One embodiment also provides that the brush assembly oscillates up and down as it rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,808 (Chen, K., May 18, 2004). Disclosed is a bath brush comprising a main body, a massaging member, and a bristle holder connected to a top of the massaging member. The bristle holder is provided with a plurality of insertion holes for implanting tufted bristles therein and a plurality of through-holes for massaging projections integrally formed on the massaging member to upwardly extend therethrough and expose from the bristle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,192 (Huang, M., Feb. 20, 2007). The invented device is a bath brush having a holding frame, a thread girdle, and a tube-shaped elastic net. The holding frame has a corrugated handle portion having an end hole, and a binding portion having a plurality of protruded blocks, each of which has a through-aperture. The protruded blocks contact the tube-shaped elastic net. The thread girdle surrounds the tube-shaped elastic net to squeeze and to bind the tube-shaped elastic net.